


Über das Fahren eines Makos

by TalinMirengo



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalinMirengo/pseuds/TalinMirengo
Summary: Wir alle kennen es - Shepard kann ähnlich gut Makofahren wie tanzen. Hier ein Oneshot darüber, wie der Rest von Shepards Truppe dazu steht.





	

Ein Klappern erklang, als Garrus seine Gabel ablegte und nach seinem Glas griff.  
„Vakarian und Williams – in zehn Minuten fertigmachen zum Erkunden von Eletania“, erklang Jokers Stimme über das schiffsinterne Com.  
Der Turianer sah zur Soldatin, die ihrerseits bedauernd ihr Besteck hinlegte.  
„Dann... machen wir uns besser fertig“, wandte er sich an sie.  
Ashley nickte knapp.  
„Was? Zehn Minuten sind reichlich Zeit. Und Ash, du weißt wie selten es Steaks gibt“, wandte der Lieutnant ein.  
„Stimmt. Und ich möchte das, was ich davon schon im Magen habe, gerne behalten“, erwiderte sie trocken.  
Der Turianer war froh, sein Glas inzwischen abgesetzt zu haben. Außerdem bedankte er sich bei seinen Reflexen, die ihn ausweichen ließen, ehe Wrex' Wasser ihn erreichen konnte.  
„Das ist vielleicht ein bisschen hart gesagt“, wandte Alenko ein.  
„Auf keinen Fall!“, widersprach Tali.  
„Als ich das letzte Mal mitgefahren bin, war ich dankbar für jede Mineralienprobe, die sie machte“, fügte die Quarianerin an.  
„Geht mir ähnlich. Ich fühle mich sicherer, wenn sie einen Geth über meine Schulter hinweg erschießt als wenn sie am Steuer sitzt“, meinte Ashley und warf ihrem Teller einen letzten, wehmütig wirkenden Blick zu.  
„Was? Das bisschen Gewackel haut euch um?“, der Kroganer lachte leise und schaufelte weiter das Essen in sich hinein.  
„Auch ich fühle ein leichtes Unwohlsein, wenn wir uns mit dem Mako fortbewegen“, schaltete sich Liara in das Gespräch ein.  
„Siehst du, sogar unser Prothean-Experte ist nicht ganz grün mit Shepards Fahrkünsten. Ähm. Im wahrsten Sinne“, erwiderte Ashley.  
„Sie ist nur etwas untrainiert. Sie kann nicht auf jedem Gebiet ein Champion sein“, versuchte Kaidan erneut, eine Lanze für den Commander zu brechen.  
„Klar dass du das sagst, du willst nur nicht zugeben, dass du beim letzten Mal auch dein Testament machen wolltest, als wir diesen Abhang hinuntergestürzt sind. Schließlich kommt Shepard kritisieren nicht gut, wenn man ein Auge auf sie geworfen hat“, warf Ash ihm vor.  
„Ich...“, Kaidan brach ab, räusperte sich und schien für einen Moment sein Besteck unglaublich interessant zu finden.  
„Das war nicht taktvoll, Chief“, wandte Liara ein.  
„Nun, mein Taktgefühl hat sich gerade an den Schreibtisch verzogen und verfasst meinen letzten Willen“, erwiderte die Soldatin säuerlich.  
„Nun... Takt hin oder her – wäre es nicht gut, wenn jemand, der ihr... nahe steht ihr darlegt, dass sie... an ihren Fahrkünsten arbeiten könnte?“, schlug Garrus vor und sah den Lieutnant an.  
Dieser blickte auf.  
„Und wie soll ich das anstellen?“  
„Wie soll er was anstellen?“  
Alle Blicke flogen zu Shepard, die an ihren Tisch getreten war.  
„Ich... Nicht so wichtig, Commander“, erwiderte Kaidan.  
Die Scharfschützin hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Tatsächlich?“  
„Man wollte ihn grade den kürzeren Strohhalm ziehen lassen, wie ihr sagen würdet“, meldete Wrex sich zu Wort.  
„Ah ja? Raus damit, Lieutnant“, forderte sie ihn auf.  
„Ma'am... ich... wir...“  
„Du fährst miserabel, Shepard“, erlöste der Kroganer den Menschen von seinem Leiden.  
Das brachte sie dazu, auch noch die zweite Augenbraue zu heben.  
„Ist das so?“  
Wrex hob leicht die Schultern, dann nickte er.  
„Mich stört das Gewackel nicht, aber scheinbar möchte jeder andere lieber erst noch sein Testament machen, ehe er mit dir mit fährt.“  
Als der Spectre seinen Blick über den Tisch wandern ließ, senkten die anderen ihrerseits ihren. Sie verschränkte die Arme.  
„Na schön. Garrus, du bist für das Bordgeschütz zuständig. Williams – du fährst heute und ich schaue zu und versuche zu lernen. Und euch allen sei gesagt: ich meine es auch so, wenn ich sage, ich habe ein offenes Ohr für euch. Wenn ihr euch bereits beim Abendbrot zusammenrotten müsst, um mir etwas derartiges zu sagen – was kommt als nächstes? Trinkt ihr euch für den nächsten Kritikpunkt Mut an?“  
„He – keine schlechte Idee. Dachte, auf diesem Schiff gibt es keinen Alkohol“, erwiderte der Kroganer.  
„Gibt es auch nicht. Darum kommt beim nächsten Mal gleich zu mir, wenn etwas euch beschäftigt. Oder die Lust am Essen nimmt“, der Commander deutete mit dem Kinn auf den halbvollen Teller vom Chief.  
„Ja Ma'am“, erwiderte diese.  
„Was den Alkohol angeht Wrex – ich geb einen aus, bis du nicht mehr stehen kannst, sobald wir Saren erledigt haben.“  
Der Kroganer verzog seinen ohnehin schon breiten Mund zu einem noch breiteren Grinsen, das ganz nebenbei seine Zähne entblößte.  
„Ich nehm' dich beim Wort, Shepard.“


End file.
